KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL:UNEXPECTED EVENT
by OnyxLenoraTraise
Summary: What happens when the Head of the disciplinary committee Gaara no Sabaku falls for the vice president of the Student Body? There's only one problem...the two departments hate each other...Read to find out how this unravels.


**HELLO MY GOOD PEOPLE...I HAVE RESURFACED BUT SADLY ONLY FOR A SHORT WHILE SEEING THAT THE UNIVERSE WILL SUCK ME AWAY INTO A BLACK HOLE CALLED STUDYING UNTIL THE END OF NEXT MONTH.**

**LORD KNOWS HOW MUCH I MISS WRITING A GOOD STORY.**

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY HITMAN REBORN STORY AND WONDERING IF I HAVE GIVEN UP ON IT...THE ANSWER IS NO I HAVEN'T. I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT CHAPTERS EIGHT AND NINE ARE IN PROGRESS AND THEY WILL BE POSTED IN LATE JUNE, EARLY JULY...I THANKS YOU MY ESTEEMED READERS FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

**OKAY SO I WAS AND STILL AM STRESSED OUT AND I NEEDED TO TYPE SOMETHING CAUSE NURSING IS A PAIN SOMETIMES (I LOVE IT XD), SO I DECIDED TO CONCOCT A ONE SHOT WITH MY FAVORITE NARUTO CHARACTER GAARA AND MY OC CHARACTER ONYX. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL SETTING.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER LEMON, SO REVIEWS AND HEALTY CRITICISE IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED...**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYONE... ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

_**-for all wonderful yet tough women out there who just needs good laughter, amazing girlfriends and unexpected love and events. This ones for you-**_

_**3**_

* * *

**The constant pounding of a punching bag and heavy breathing were the only sounds echoing throughout the quiet gym. The room was illuminated with the glow of the late afternoon sun. Clad in a sports bra, shorts, hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing purple boxing gloves stood a very exhausted yet pissed off teen. Perspiration was evident on her body, an indication of her hard labour. However, despite her exhaustion, she continued to venture her anger towards the defenseless bag. With every punch, she swore under her breath and with every swear she pictured the face of the person that had her in that state. If there was one thing Onyx hated, it was the idea of a male getting under her skin. **

**The entire Konoha High School knew she was one of the toughest, no-nonsense girls around and being apart of the school's Student Body (vice-president to be exact) she had to be on her guard. It also didn't help that most of the school's population were male and they hated the fact that women ran the student body. High school was no picnic and everyday her department and the Disciplinary committee were constantly at war. That leads us back to why Onyx was in a foul mood, it all started with Konoha's disciplinary committee president, Gaara no Sabaku; if it weren't for him trying to pursue her maybe she wouldn't have fallen for him and this she couldn't allow. It all started three months ago when she decided to leave her umbrella at home and got stuck after school waiting for the rain to stop falling. **

**Temari and Hinata her best friends and the president and secretary of the student body, had left earlier that day, each having errands to run. So there she was, in an empty school, sketching just to kill time and praying for the rain to hurry and stop falling so she could go home. She was sitting, minding her own business when she felt a tap on her shoulder. **

**Startled from the sudden distraction, Onyx accidentally scratched her drawing. Realizing her mistake she swore out loud. Looking down at her ruined work, all she could do was try now to shed any tears, she hated when a creation of hers got ruined so all she could do was let the person responsible for messing up her sketch have a piece of her mind. Looking up with sheer anger, teal colored eyes met orange and mysteriously all her anger vanished suddenly.**

**Completely in a trance, Onyx couldn't hear the words directed to her, it's until she felt two hands shake her did she resurface from space. She couldn't explain it but it seemed like those eyes drew her in, however, upon seeing the owner of those eyes she lost all interest; standing before her was none other than Kohona's Disciplinary Committee President Gaara no Sabaku, a real terror. She could feel her anger returning, slowly but surely. **

**"Did you hear! What are you still doing here?" **

**Rolling her eyes, Onyx tried to ignore him. Gaara on the other hand was watching her with curiosity, his gaze landed on the sketch pad she held and saw the ruined artwork; he smirked. Onyx wanted him to disappear as quickly as he came and the only way that would happen is if she answered him**

**"to answer your question, I'm stuck here until the rain stops falling, I forgot to walk with my darn umbrella. Now go away, you already ruined my afternoon by damaging my sketch."**

**Gaara snickered "I'm not the cause of your damaged work, if you weren't so jumpy then you wouldn't have scratched it." **

**Onyx could feel her anger level rise, she tried to calm herself, no need to make a scene **

**"well if you weren't nosy and bothered me then I wouldn't have scratched my drawing, Baka." **

**if Gaara had eyebrows, he most definitely would have raised them, he couldn't believe she just called him an idiot. A pregnant pause passed between them as they continued to study each other. **

**"Listen, you can't stay here, from the looks of this weather, the rain isn't going to let up anytime soon, so I suggest you head home." **

**Onyx crossed her arms in irritation **

**"so you expect me to head home in the rain, smart ass?"**

**Gaara looked at her sternly, this is why he couldn't cooperate with members of the student body, they were all too independent for their own good, he had his sister to thank for that **

**"don't you have someone you can call to come get you?"**

**He observed that her features changed at his question, she turned her gaze towards the window**

**"no I don't." **

**Onyx hated this awkwardness, she just wanted to go home; getting fed up she gathered her things and stood, Gaara's gaze following her every move **

**"what are you doing?" he asked, Onyx rolled her eyes, **

**"what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home genius, seeing that you're eager for me to leave, that's what I'm going to do. Now buzz off." **

**Gaara blocked her path at the door, she studied him **

**"I'm not going to let you walk in this rain." **

**"Come on make up your mind! You want me to go, now you tell me I'm not going anywhere, what exactly do you want?" **

**Gaara shook his head in amusement **

**"if I tell you want I want, you won't like it but at the moment I need to get you home. Come on I'll drive you." **

**Onyx was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe what she just heard **

**"thanks for the offer but I rather get home on my own account."**

**Gaara looked at her like she'd lost her mind **

**"why are you so stubborn? If you head out in this weather you'll catch a cold," **

**okay he was making sense but she couldn't let him carry her home, she had a reputation to uphold. **

**"Listen, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." **

**Gaara let out a deep sigh, he couldn't believe how stubborn she was; there was only one thing he could do. He quickly picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. **

* * *

**Onyx couldn't believe he just did that, who does he think he is? **

**"what do you think you're doing? Put me down right now, how dare you. Gaara!" **

**she fumed in anger, hitting her fist at his back, this however, had no effect. Gaara on the other hand was enjoying her reaction. **

**"If you don't stop hitting my back I'll have to spank you," **

**he heard her gasp and suppressed a chuckle, teasing her was entertaining**

**"if you ever try, I'll hurt you, don't take me lightly." Onyx replied, her words dripping with venom,**

**Lord above knew how much she wanted to hurt Gaara at that point in time. At her statement he couldn't help but laugh; the sound of his laughter was so foreign to her ears and strangely she liked it. **

**"Is this a habit of yours, carrying girls on your shoulder when they so happen to defy you?" she asked sarcastically.**

**He laughed again, she found herself smiling **

**"no it's just you." Onyx found this interesting **

**"how strange, here I'm thinking this is something you do on a regular basis. What's the matter, not as tough as you pretend to be?" Gaara smiled to himself**

**"this is something I've always wanted to try with you, no one else holds my interest." Onyx felt herself go red and silently swore.**

***How can he say things like that so openly?***

**"whatever" was all she could say. **

*******************************************************************************************

**After a long fight to get her into the car, in the process getting soaked (both of them to be exact) and a treacherous drive, Gaara managed to reach her home in one piece **

***she wasn't joking when she said not to take her lightly, after she stopped struggling on my shoulder I thought I had her***

**he thought as he observed her**

**"well thank you for dropping me home, hope to never see you again. Goodbye" **

**Gaara quickly locked the door, he heard her groan in frustration **

**"Gaara please open the door, I'd like to go inside and forget this day ever happened." **

**"What's the hurry? Are you scared of me?" Onyx looked at him and laughed **

**"Me? Scared of you! I don't think so, I just don't like you that's all. Now for the last time open the dam door before I break some part of you." **

**He noticed the intent to kill in her eyes and knew she wasn't joking. Unlocking the doors, he let her go but before she was fully out the door he grabbed her hand **

**"don't think this ends here. I wasn't lying when I said you interest me and even though you don't like me I'll make sure you fall for me." Onyx snickered **

***he's going to make me fall for him? Never!* noticing he no longer held her hand, she hurried to get as much distance from him as she possibly can**

**"I will never fall for you, ever." with that she slammed the door and walked away.**

***************************************************

**Onyx punched the bag for the final time and pulled off her gloves in frustration. After that day, he tormented her every chance he got, like visiting her at the student body department, or showing up in her class when it was lunch time or attempting to kiss her on numerous occasions. It seems that no matter how many times she'd pry herself away from him or beat him up, he never left her alone. She had to admit he was one persistent bastard. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the students and her friends were speechless; especially when a rumor went around that she and Gaara were together.**

**"For the love of all things purple, I'll say it one more time, Gaara and I are not together! Dam it all!" **

**Temari and Hinata along with the other girls from the department rolled their eyes **

**"come on Onyx you're not fooling anyone, just tell us the truth, it's okay if you want to date my kid brother, even if he is a prick." Onyx glared at Temari **

**"Temari how can you say that, I don't want to date him or anyone for that matter. Even if he his your brother he is still our enemy, being the dam president of that sexist group of guys." **

**Sakura and Ino laughed **

**"are you saying that if he wasn't the president you would date him?" Ten-ten asked **

**"I'm not saying that! Why are you all against me?" her pleading only added to her torment.**

**It didn't make matters any better when Gaara came walking into the student body room at that time. She never heard the end of that day, especially when he tried kissing her again.**

******************************************************

**Leaning against the gym's pillar, she caught her breath. She hated to admit it but she missed him especially since they got into a fight two weeks ago and hadn't spoken since.**

**"What's the problem really Onyx? You know I'm interested in you and yet you push me away," Gaara stated as he leaned against the wall of the Disciplinary committee department; apparently he managed to get her in there to talk. However, in the end it turned into an argument **

**"Seriously Gaara, I keep telling you, I don't care if you are interested in me, I don't want to be seen with you, let alone date you." Gaara was swearing to himself **

**"is this because my department and yours don't get along with each other? If it is, that's the most idiotic excuse I've ever heard," Onyx glared at him **

**"so what if that's my excuse, I never asked you to be interested in me, why didn't you just leave me alone in the first place! I should have never started talking to you from the beginning, you're trouble for me." He groaned **

**"Cut the bullshit Onyx, I can't just not be interested in someone and so what if our departments are constantly at war: just because the disciplinary committee outranks the student body, doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse to avoid me." Onyx eyes dilated **

**"since when does the disciplinary committee outrank the student body?" she asked, sternness in her tone; **

**Gaara realized his mistake and decided to just ignore her outburst. Onyx let her anger get the best of her. Grabbing Gaara by his hair and pulling him down until their faces were just a few centimeters away, he stared at her with an angry expression, each of them fighting for dominance and Onyx wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning **

**"what do you think you're doing Onyx? Aren't you tired of living for peoples expectations? Just admit that you like me and stop behaving like a child." **

**Oh! How she hated his smooth talk and the dam smug expression on his face **

**"listen here ABANDONED EYEBROWS, you are the last person I would ever like, you think you are so cool and you can get anything you want, well guess what, you are never going to have me," Gaara growled,**

**if there was one thing he hated it was the stubbornness of women especially Onyx, he was getting tired of her bad-girl attitude. Grabbing her hands, he removed them from his hair **

**"you know what your problem is Onyx? You think you're too good for anyone and use stupid excuses to push anyone who just wants to be there for you away, and you know what you're not worth running after anyways." **

**Onyx was furious at his words, she needed to get away from him; loosing her hands from his grip she stood straight **

**"I could care less what you think of me, so just leave me the hell alone and pretend we never came across each other" turning from him she headed for the door **

**"and one more thing, not once did you approach me and try to know me, you suddenly declared you're interested in me, foolishly pursuing me and having no regards for my feelings and for that I hate you. In the end you proved to be a cold hearted, self centered, egotistical brat and I've now come to realize why Matsuri left you. From hence forth we are enemies. Good bye Gaara no Sabaku." **

**She was out the door before he got a chance to reply, leaving him to battle with his own demons.**

**Things turned back to normal after that day and they almost never ran into each other, even if they did they acted like strangers. The girls noticed and were worried but refused to inquire about it, they knew better than to bother her. **

********************************************************

**As onyx left the gym she was curious to know why Temari and Hinata wanted to see her, not that she didn't want to, it's just that they sounded suspicious when they called when she was getting cleaned up, like they were hiding something. So she agreed to meet them at their usual chill spot: the mall. All she could assume on her way there, that they must have gotten themselves in trouble, again. She couldn't help but laugh.**

**Upon passing a flower shop, a flash of red caught her attention; turning her head she looked into the shop and what she saw made her freeze and her heart stop. Gaara stood observing the flowers but he wasn't alone, Matsuri was with him and they looked cozy. Onyx felt like she was sucked into a black hole; unable to stand the display before her, she quickly turned away and continued to the mall. She suddenly had a headache. **

**When she arrived at the mall and located her friends she tried her best to hide her discomfort**

**"what's up with you? You look out of it." Temari asked the moment she sat down, leave it up to her to know when something was wrong; all she could do was smile **

**"nothings wrong, I'm fine, just a bit tired from boxing that's all," Temari looked at her skeptically **

**"Tema I'm fine really," **

**"if you say so Onyx but I know something's wrong and I'm going to figure it out one way or another,"**

**"I don't doubt you but in the meantime just tell me what's going on cause I'm curious and I've got a feeling you and Hinata are in some kind of trouble." Hinata giggled**

**"no we're not in trouble really, it's something of a totally different context." **

**Onyx raised an eyebrow at this "Onyx, Hinata and I are going to tell you something but you have to promise that you won't kill us afterwards." Onyx was puzzled **

***what are they getting at? Why would I kill them? Gosh what did they do now?***

**"I promise I won't kill you two but please I'm curious to know whats going on." **

**Silence passed between them, the two girls looked nervous**

**"well for starters we were so happy when Gaara started pursuing you and how you used to react especially the times he tried kissing you. You looked so lively and..." **

**Onyx held up her hand, "Hinata what does that have to do with what you and Temari want to tell me?" Temari sighed **

**"Onyx, myself and Hinata are dating members of the Disciplinary Committee." **

**Onyx's eyes widened, a dumbfounded expression on her face **

***wait did I just hear them right? There dating who? And all this time they made the impression that Disciplinary and Student Body members shouldn't be seen together. What the hell!* she snapped out of her daze and watched her two friends **

**"On-yx ple-ase say som-ething," Hinata stuttered **

**"Look Onyx we're sorry we hid it from you, we wanted to tell you from the beginning but were afraid of what you and the others might think," Temari stated**

**"who are they?" she asked calmly, they looked even more nervous**

**"Onyx you're taking this calmly- I'm scared-are you okay?" Hinata said **

**"Hina I'm fine for the last time. Come on tell me, who are they?" silence **

**"it's Shikamaru and Naruto," Temari said looking everywhere but at her friend. A few moments passed and Onyx laughed**

**"wait, and loud mouth?" Temari blushed and pouted and Hinata fidgeted with her fingers; **

**she observed her friends and couldn't help but smile**

**"I think it's great you're dating them and you shouldn't be scared to tell me." They were shocked at her words **

**"okay what have you done to Onyx!" Hinata said, **

**"Hina I'm right here, believe me." Temari sighed in relief **

**"thank goodness, you have no idea how good it feels to finally tell you. However, I would love for you to tell us what's really bothering you, is it about my brother?"**

**Onyx knew there was no getting out of this one, so she told them what happened two weeks ago and what she saw on her way to the mall. When she was finished, she observed the look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Temari crushed her soda can in anger **

**"Onyx you shouldn't have told him about Matsuri. No matter what you may have heard she hurt him. However, I don't understand why he was with her in that shop today; that witch. Well at least I now understand why he's so angry and distant of recent. Shikamaru told me how serious he's gotten, says my brother doesn't smile anymore." **

**Onyx picked at her burger "I've fallen for him girls and now he's gone." They looked at her **

**"You don't want me to talk to him for you?" Temari asked, Onyx shook her head**

**"please just let's leave things as they are, if they're back together then it's none of my business, I'll be fine. Anyways, when are you introducing me to Shikamaru and Naruto?" Temari and Hinata were concerned but didn't want to protest, they knew how stubborn she could be**

**"you'll meet them soon but now we need to shop, I'm bored sitting here,"**

**The three girls left the food court and headed into the shopping district.**

**********************************************************

**Three days had passed since the girls had their conversation and Onyx felt a lot better, she even got to meet Shikamaru and Naruto and liked them instantly: the way how Naruto fussed over Hinata was adorable and even though many may think Shikamaru was a lazy bum, he was intelligent and a good listener, especially when it came to Temari: yes she was truly happy for her friends, yet she felt lonely. **

**Her mind wandered back to Gaara and when she saw him that day in the flower shop. She shuddered at the thought, she came to accept her feelings for him but knew now that it was too late, she pushed him away and she had only herself to blame. Sitting on a park swing, looking up at the cloudy, gray sky, Onyx welcomed the rain that suddenly came raining down on her. Being the only person at the park, she enjoyed the silence and opened herself to her emotions. She felt as her tears flowed but she didn't care, they needed to be shed.**

**Onyx stayed on the swing slowly rocking back and forth and even though only a few minutes had passed to her it felt like forever, she knew she would get a cold but she could care less, at least she would have an excuse to stay home. So lost in thought Onyx did not notice the person standing just a few feet from her**

**"you are as stubborn as ever, didn't I tell you, you would get a cold in this weather?" **

**Finally realizing she wasn't alone, Onyx looked up and found herself looking into familiar teal colored eyes; **

***wha- what is he doing here?* she thought to herself; unable to believe what she was seeing. As she stared at him, she noticed his eyes; they held so much concern, she tried to speak but it seemed like her tongue lost all feeling **

**"what's the matter? You're crying...Dam I need to get you out of this rain, I'm taking you home." **

**Onyx made no obligation when Gaara took her hand and lead her towards his car **

**"I'm soaked, I'll get the seat all wet," she said**

**"it's just a car, plus the seat can always be looked after but right now my top priority is getting you home and out of those wet clothes." **

**Onyx felt her face heat up at his words **

***top priority? Getting me out my clothes? Oh God!* **

**As if he could read her thoughts, he looked back at her and smiled **

**"and they say my mind is perverted... It's not what you're thinking so relax and breathe." completely embarrassed, she quickly hid her face with her bangs, Gaara chuckled. **

**********************************************************************

**Minutes later, Onyx found herself sitting in her kitchen watching Gaara prepare tea and mumbling something she couldn't hear, then he spoke **

**"Onyx please you have to get into something dry, the last thing I need is for you to catch a cold."**

**She just sat unable to reply, she couldn't understand why he was fussing over her, she didn't deserve his kindness not after what she told him. Onyx flinched when she felt his hands touch hers; a moment of silence passed **

**"I'm sorry..." she heard him say; startled, she looked up **

**"w...why are you apologizing?," he gave her a small smile and placed a cup of tea in her hands **

**"I'll tell you after you drink your tea and if you get dry."**

**she wanted to protest but noticed that she was shivering. Onyx's eyes glanced at Gaara and noticed that he too was soaked as much as she. Quickly getting up, she headed to the closet; the feel of his eyes on her was intense. She removed two towels and walked where he stood, her gaze never leaving his **

**"have I ever told you you're unbelievable? Here you are scolding me about getting dry and you're soaked." **

**Onyx covered his entire head with the towel, muffling his protest in the process. She couldn't help but giggle as she proceeded to dry his hair. Silence engulfed the room as she concentrated on her task, however, her mind suddenly began to wander **

**"Gaara can I ask you something?" **

**"sure, what's on your mind?" nibbling on her bottom lip, she contemplated whether or not to ask him her question; eventually her curiosity won **

**"are you and Matsuri together again?" Onyx felt Gaara go tense, she instantly stopped her task and swore to herself**

**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."**

**Eager to get some space between them, Onyx tried to back away but Gaara's hands grabbed hers causing her to stop, the towel fell from his head unto the floor; she was greeted by intense eyes that caused her whole body to shudder. However, before she could say anything Gaara's lips met hers. Gone were words and an overacting brain, Onyx just stood frozen in shock, completely blank and totally inexperienced. A blush slowly crept onto her face.**

**Gaara on the other hand, watched her in her frozen, blushing state. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but he couldn't control himself anymore. Ever since that fateful day when he saw her in the classroom and messed up her sketch, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He always had a thing for her ever since she became the vice president of the student body; her determination, intelligence, uncontrollable habit of helping people, hell even her stubbornness drew him to her. When they got into that fight a while back and they completely ignored each other, he knew he had to make things right with her. However, his plans got messed up when he ran into Matsuri at the Yamanaka flower shop while picking up a package for his mother. To make matters worse, he noticed Onyx just outside the shop and the emotions in her eyes made him swear, but by the time he already got out the shop, after prying Matsuri off him, she had already disappeared. He tried contacting her during school but no one seemed to know where she was, even Temari refused to talk to him. Its not until he foolishly made a statement, did he and his sister have a heated argument and she told him all he put Onyx through. Completely determined to find her, he drove around looking for her, until finally he found her in the rain on a park swing a few miles from where she lived.**

**"Onyx..." **

**Onyx blinked rapidly as she came to the realization that her name was just called. Blinking one more time, she gazed upon Gaara's exquisite features, her stomach doing some serious somersaults. Unconsciously her fingers touched her lips, the look of lust creeping into her eyes. Gaara followed the trail her fingers were making across her lips, however, once his eyes met hers, he recognized the look in them and before he could say anything her lips were back on his. Gaara was taken completely by surprise, he sure wasn't expecting her to return the kiss. However, he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped him, Onyx was kissing him with such passion and wanton that he could feel a heat radiating off of her. **

**All he wanted to do was kiss her until she couldn't remember her name. He wanted her, needed her and by God he was going to have her. Now. **  
**Onyx didn't know what came over her and technically, she didn't care, she wanted Gaara with an intensity that drove her insane. Onyx gasped when she felt Gaara grip her ass and lift her off the ground; instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, neither of the two breaking the kiss. Gaara pressed Onyx against the wall, their centers rubbing together. **

**They both groaned from sensations felt. Onyx ran her hands through Gaara's hair, pulling him closer. She felt something wet against her bottom lip and realized it was his tongue asking for entrance, which she granted. Gaara explored her cavern, she tasted like blackberry, succulent yet sinful. Onyx pulled back gasping for air only to be seized again in a passionate kiss; their tongues battling for dominance. She could feel heat settle at the base of her stomach and began to wriggle uncontrollably. Gaara gripped her hands and placed them above her head, then pressing her more into the wall, immobilizing her movements. Pulling back, trying to gasp for air, Onyx watched him in confusion and excitement **

**"Gaara what are you doing? I want to touch you." Onyx felt a shiver run down her spine when he grinned, the look of lust and sheer wickedness evident in him eyes.**

**Without hesitation, he began assaulting the spot between her neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at a particular spot; Onyx screamed at the sensation that ripped through her body from his assaults on her neck, she tried to wiggle her hands free but he tightened his hold on them. This frustrated her greatly **

**"pl-ease let me- nngh- touch you- AAGH!" Gaara ignored her and continued his assault. Using his free hand he trailed his fingers slowly along her sides until they reached just below her breasts. Onyx shrieked when he took the left one in his hand, giving it a squeeze; he could feel her pulse quickening under his lips **

**"Gaara-dam it-take me already!" moving from her neck, he looked at her **

**"I'm taking my time with you, I've waited for you for too long and now that I've got you in my clutches I have every intention of driving you crazy." She groaned at his words,**

**"please let me touch you- I can't stand not touching you," his eyes continued to pierce hers**

**"no Onyx, I need to have my way with you first," Onyx was both irritated and turned on, all she wanted at that moment was have him inside her. The sound of cloth tearing and buttons dropping to the floor brought her from her train of thought, somehow, he managed to rip her shirt open with just one hand, and already her bra was no longer covering her upper essentials. A shiver ran through her when he placed one of her breasts in his mouth and began sucking **

**"oohh-God...fuck!" **

**she could feel herself become wetter, the sensation between her legs was getting unbearable. Gaara's hand trailed downwards and then up her skirt, her breath hitching when she felt his finger rest on the inner aspect of her thigh **

**"Gaara, please...I- can't take it- I need you. Now." Gaara could feel his control slipping slowly at her words, the bulge in his pants becoming unbearably tight **

**"you're killing me Gaara, I need you to fuck me right now," **

**there went the little control he had left, before Onyx could comprehend what was going on, she found herself on the kitchen floor, Gaara towering over her with a dark look**

**"Onyx do you really want me that badly," his voice thick with arousal. **

**"yes! God yes! Now before I go mad" in seconds they both were naked.**

**Onyx took the time to admire Gaara's physique and found him mouth watering but froze when her eyes landed on his precious merchandise, she shyly reached her hand down, and held onto him firmly, and he groaned a deep groan that made her purr in delight.**

**Instincts just kicked in. She didn't know what she was doing, she just went with it. She gently moved her hand up and down, still gripping him. She heard him growl above her **

**"enough" **

**Gaara gripped her hips and knelt before her **

**"I can't wait any longer...Onyx" she looked up at him and guided him to her centre **

**"I'm yours" she said and placed her hands firmly onto his back. **

**She felt his muscles tense as he arched in, and with one quick force, broke through her barrier. Her scream echoed throughout the entire apartment. Onyx felt as if she was being torn from the inside, she never thought the pain would be this, this intense**

**"fuck...so tight" Gaara didn't move, he wanted her to get use to his girth, especially since she was so dam tight. He groaned when she wiggled her hip **

**"Gaara- move please" all too happy with her request, he began to move but at a slow pace, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her any further **

**"faster..."**

**"I don't want to hurt you," he said in a strained voice,**

**Onyx groaned in irritation and reached up and bit him on his neck; she could feel the grip on her hips tighten and the way his was driving firmly back and forth. Gaara began to quicken his pace, stretching her, making her cry out. Onyx wrapped her legs around his waist drawing his deeper inside her. Gaara loved the way she fit him like a glove, her moans and pants driving him insane **

**"Gaara!" she cried out, as her body was moved up and down; thrusting up to him, meeting his now harder and faster movements. The two could feel their releases coming, Gaara's movements became more ruthless, driving himself deeper inside her**

**"I-I'm-com-ing" arching up, Onyx screamed her release, she swore she saw stars; Gaara followed after, her cry sending him over the edge. **

***************************************************************************

**Lying completely spent and breathless, Onyx could now feel the twinges in her muscles and a dull ache between her legs **

**"are you alright?" she heard him whisper in her ears; she giggled **

**"I should be asking you the same thing" Gaara looked down at her and smiled **

**"I'm thrilled love, but right now you need to get off the ground, I need you in a more comfortable setting." Onyx grinned**

**"why do I have the feeling that you're not done" **

**"that's because I'm not. You up for the challenge? Unless you're already worn out."**

**Instantly Gaara found himself on his back, Onyx looking down at him with mischievousness and determination in her eyes**

**"bring it on Gaara, bring it on." Reaching up Gaara kissed her passionately**

**"I love you Onyx," he whispered against her lips **

**"I love you too...now it's time to make me comfortable or were you bluffing?" Onyx squealed in delight as she thrown over his shoulder **

**"I never bluff love. Ever."**

**The two spent the entire night finding new challenges and ways to drive each other crazy.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading...**

**This took a lot out of me to write...but in the end I'm happy with it.**

**Give me you're views on the story.**

**Happy, Healthy reviews...xD**


End file.
